


Closure

by charmainders



Series: GotG || Peter & Gamora [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Dates, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmainders/pseuds/charmainders
Summary: Peter and Gamora go on a little trip back to Earth, to discover Peter's roots as a half-terran, and both of them find themselves enjoying their time there. But as much as they want to have fun, they're aware they have priorities too, and one of them was to, hopefully, help Peter gain closure for Meredith's passing.Set shortly after GOTG Vol 2, so there are very little spoilers.





	1. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> A three chapter story of Peter and his little trip with Gamora back to Earth, filled with nothing but sappy feels from both Peter and Gamora. Enjoy the first chapter, set in New York, the ever bustling city within America.

Earth had become something he didn't remember anymore.

20 over years of being abducted meant that Earth had become a lot more different than he had remembered it to be in the 80s, when he was still growing up in Missouri. He'd taken a small trip when he was five to New York, together with Meredith and his grandfather. He liked the busy life of New York, from what he remembered easily and faintly of it- men wearing tank tops and carrying a boombox in their hands, blasting loud songs like the ever popular chart topper from Michael Jackson's "Beat It'' and Kenny Loggins' ''Footloose'', which were popular to the crowd on the busy streets of the town, where everyone else were rushing to get to work and get to the nearest train station. Some of them even got up to dance, in the middle of the bustling life, and the public would cheer in unison as the dancer made his moves. He would later learn that this was otherwise known as street dancing. 

Meredith herself was a music lover, and this was nothing new to her, but the way Peter was watching the dancers, with so much interest, curiosity and innocence in his eyes, made her realise how much she yearned to teach him to dance, so he would be able to do the same for his own children and his partner. And she did just that when they returned to Missouri. Whenever she got the opportunity to spend some time with Peter in their open backyard, laying down on the grass and listening to the mixtapes she'd made for him, she'd teach him how to dance and sway with a girl in his arms. Slowly but surely, he began to pick it up too, and he loved every single moment of it. Even as the seasons changed to the coldest and to the hottest, they would always be glued to the hip in the backyard, dancing together. Sometimes Grandpa Quill would join in too to have some fun and bond with them both.

That were the last few memories he really had of Meredith from his childhood before she passed.

Returning to Earth hadn't been an easy decision on his part. He wasn't sure if he'd be ready to face the world he once came from, but he knew someday he'd have to do it anyway. He talked to Gamora about it - she knew how uneasy he was about such a big idea, especially with the many horrible memories of Earth he'd had (inclusive of his mother's passing, courtesy of his bastard biological father for reminding him about it), but she was sure it had a lot more to offer than just a painful memory, lodged deep in his brain from almost decades ago. For what it was worth, Gamora promised she'd go along and accompany him on the journey; after all she had always wondered what Terran life was like. After the long talk, he made his mind up.

Peter had made prior arrangements to drop the rest of the Guardians off on Xandar, for them to enjoy themselves and unwind, under the watch of the Nova Corps (not that he didn't trust the Guardians, but holy shit, they're talking about a talking raccoon with bomb building tendencies, a maniac with 2 knifes that were sharper than his own jaw, a baby tree, a completely lost Ravager, and of course Mantis who had basically zero interaction with the outside world.) The Nova Prime herself also promised to keep a special eye on Mantis, and teach her the basics of talking to others. He'd agree to the idea, and thanked the Nova Prime for their help once again.

That left him and Gamora on the repaired Milano after the drop off. Nova Prime had somehow gotten in contact with people on Earth, and contacted a security organisation to let them know that they had people going over. With Gamora's trust and his uneasiness both conflicting and at play, he took off in the direction of Earth. It was only a few jumps from Xandar, and they could easily take a day to get there, considering they had just fueled up too. After the long hours of riding, and docking at a organisation's Head Quarters (they called themselves SHIELD, apparently, as Agent Hill had described it to them during her introduction to their facility), they were on the way to the destination Peter had in mind that he wanted to see for himself.

\-----

New York had changed since he was last there when he was five.

The adults wore business suits and very trendy clothing for the winter. They were mostly in minimalist colours, but the occasional few wore bright prints or solid colours. The apartments in New York had become a little more high risen than he had remembered it to be; the building tiled with red blocks and fitted in with small balconies and stairs that connected to each other. The streets were lined with snow, clearly having been melted by some device for others to safely walk on; and the trees had layers upon layers of snow on them too; bare of any leaves to cover them. Cars were parked by the sidewalks, some old models he could briefly recognise from his numerous drives with Meredith, and some newer ones that he'd never seen. He'd gotten a little excited at one of the old Audi models, telling Gamora that it looked like the one Meredith had, only in orange and blue, much like the Milano. 

But something still stayed among everything that changed. Men in long, baggy pants carrying heavily graffiti'd boomboxes stood by the busy streets, and when they felt like it, they'd put the boombox down and start break dancing. The crowd would stop for a moment to enjoy the form of art, and when they stopped, the audience would clap.

Peter would stop Gamora with the dorkiest grin spread across his cheeks, both wearing long sleeves and leather jackets, to watch it happen. At first, Gamora was beyond confused - what were they doing? Why were they doing things like that? But it soon dawned on her that it was another form of (as Peter had whispered in a sort of childish glee, ''It's what they call break dancing, where they do stunts.'') dancing, and this usually had more upbeat songs to go with it. The 90s hit song, he'd recognised from the Zune, was from MC Hammer, titled "Can't Touch This", and it was blaring over the speakers as the men made their moves, including some back flips and a lot more dangerous stunts. When he looked over to Gamora, he'd seen the curiosity and innocence in her eyes, discovering the beauty of Terra and its people, just like Meredith had seen in Peter many years ago. When the dancing ended, Gamora was not only impressed, but actually clapped with the crowd.

He could feel himself melt in the cold wind, right there and then, when Gamora looked back to him, after the dancing had ended, with the most enthusiastic eyes he'd ever seen her wear to date. "You should teach me more couple dance moves soon,'' he'd hear her whisper.

Their last afternoon in New York was a little more packed than when they had arrived in New York the day before, but still at a comfortable pace. They'd taken a train to Time Square in the morning (at least strangers weren't staring at Gamora for having a different skin colour, god bless). The streets were bustling with life; many of whom were headed for work, or were tourists like they were. She felt her inner child come out - her ombre hair in the winter wind as she ran through the busy streets, the chill like a cold and frozen blade on her skin. Peter had purchased a new camera back on Xandar for the trip, and though he wasn't the best photographer, he promised to take ''candid'' pictures of her, otherwise as pictures when she wasn't focused.

Lunch was a treat.

''Peter, you mentioned something about pizza before?'' Gamora had questioned him, as they were walking through the streets. She recalled him telling her about things he'd missed on Earth, the subject of food rising during so. She wanted to know what this food item was, and why Peter was so enthusiastic when he talked about it.

''Good thing you mentioned it. I heard someone at the hotel lobby mention about a pizza place that's really popular and good around the corner here.'' Peter replied, holding her hand even tighter in his, along with a smile. Gamora returned it, and silently, through her non-verbal gestures, told him to lead the way to the place. After another few minutes of walking and enjoying the view (as well as more pictures of Gamora looking like an actual princess), they were met with the smell of a cozy pizzeria. 

Though there had been a long queue, which Gamora would've assumed it was a popular place, the warmth in the little pizzeria meant some comfort from the cold outside, so they appreciated it nevertheless. Gamora observed the decor; wood and tiles met on the floor, finished with comfy seats and lamps over every table. Peter came back from the counter, holding two plates, a large slice of pizza on each. Both of them had a layer of tomato sauce on a thin crust, and cheese to top it. 

Gamora, in a curious manner, picked up the slice carefully, mindful to not cause anything to fall apart, and took a small bite of the pizza. Oh dear god she could feel herself lose herself for a moment- the pizza was still warm, but the sourness of the tomato sauce contrasted with the mild sweetness of the cheese that melted on top of it. Better yet, the crust reminded her of bread, only it was thin, and crispy. The cheese was stringy, and when she pulled the majority apart from the piece she'd eaten, the cheese formed a long string, eventually breaking as she used a finger to cut it off. If this was the potential of what good Terran food could be, she'd love to try more than just the pizza.

Peter had, of course, once again, taken candids of her enjoying her first taste of the slice of pizza. One of which, in particular which he loved out of all, was of her biting into the pizza with a wide smile on her face. He made a mental note to himself to get these pictures developed when possible after their return to Xandar, before putting the camera down and taking a bite of his own slice too. He watched as Gamora ate through her slice of pizza slowly, with a huge, dorky grin as she took in each bite. Both of them ate in a comfortable silence, their eyes staying on each other this whole time. He could see the child in her wide, brown eyes; and she could see how carefree Peter was through the green in his, for once. 

For the first time in so long, Gamora felt like she'd found her long lost innocence - not only had coming to Earth with Peter given him a second chance to enjoy what he should have had as a child, but it also gave her a sudden realisation that she was capable of letting herself go, and letting freedom into her own life, taking it one day at a time. And the one she was so thankful for, for changing her life, sat right in front of her.

\-----

According to Peter, Terran sunsets were earlier in the winter were earlier than in the summer, because of the position of the planet among the solar system and all that geography that he'd read up the night before. That meant that by four in the afternoon, the sun would begin to set, and the view would be amazing to watch. 

''Thus,'' He smirked, his hand interlacing with hers in the process, ''We're going to the tallest building in New York, and watch the sunset together.'' His smile could've become impossibly wider as he told her his plan for the rest of the evening. She raised an eyebrow, a questioning look forming.

''And where is the tallest building?''

''The One World Observatory, which allows us to go to the roof and take in the views.'' Peter turns to point to the building he was talking about. It was magnificent, tall and it shone in the mild winter sun. He then turned back to Gamora, slipping his arm around her waist comfortably. 

''This date just couldn't get more romantic huh, Star-Lord? What do you have next in store, a candlelight dinner?''

''Depends on what your preference is. Though, something tells me it's a sparring session and then a hot make out session after.'' Peter replied mockingly, earning himself a playful smack on his shoulder from Gamora. ''Don't tell me you've never dreamt of such!''

''I don't know what you're talking about, Star-Lord.'' Gamora taunted playfully, purposely missing the question and dragging him along with her as she walked ahead in the direction of the tower.

Both of them had just been in time to get tickets to go up the observatory. Sunset was at 430 pm that day, and they were allowing people in at least 15 mins in advance for it. After a fast ride up the elevator to the highest floor, they were greeted with a wide space, glass windows and a stunning bird's eye view of New York and the streets below them.

"It's beautiful,'' She could hear herself gasp for a moment, her breath hitching as she looked into the far distance at the view. Both of them went to the windows; and Gamora leaned against Peter's chest as she took in the breathtaking view ahead of her. The sun had begun to set; the sky ignited with orange, yellow and mild pink undertones to the clouds. The remaining rays of the sun shone onto the streets of the ever-bustling streets of busy New York. Gamora just couldn't take her eyes off the view.

Meanwhile, Peter found himself having a hard time focusing on the sunset view when the view he loved the most was right in front of him, leaning against his broad chest. He could faintly hear the song from a long time ago ringing in his mind, reminding him of this exact moment. Under his breath, he began to hum the tune to a 60s classic he'd heard on the Zune.

You're just too good to be true;  
can't take my eyes off of you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch,  
I want to hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived,  
and I thank God I'm alive,  
you're just too good to be true;  
can't take my eyes off of you.

The song was oddly suiting for the current situation of not being able to pay attention to what he should be focusing on at the moment, that being the sunset. Not like he minded that problem anyway, the view he was admiring was the one he wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life. His hand delicately massaged Gamora's waist, and the other free hand ran through her hair, combing out the tangles in them.

It took a few moments, but Gamora eventually tore her attention away from the sunset in front of her and tilted her head upwards to look at Peter. Her lips turned in an upward curve, her eyes shining in the rays of the setting sun. Her hands held onto his waist gently. ''Why aren't you looking at the view of the gorgeous sunset but looking at me? You should be enjoying the sunset,'' she whispered softly to him, a slight teasing tone to her voice.

''Because you are the view, my sweetheart.'' He whispered back, his attention fully on Gamora. He could see the reaction from Gamora; clearly she hadn't expected him to reply with that, much less with a pet name as cheesy as what he had just said. Pressing her head closer to him, he leans in as well to give her a tender kiss on her forehead, before letting her go and taking the camera out. ''Go over to the window. I'll help you get some pictures taken.''

Gamora nodded with a large smile plastered to her cheeks as she made her way over to the windows. Peter managed to get some shots of her not paying attention, one in particular being his favourite - her back faced to the camera as she stared towards the sunset. There was another picture where he took one from the side, her attention focused on the view, with her chin gently tilted upwards to the sky and her eyes filled with purity and childlike wonder. He'd fallen in love with how pure those brown eyes could easily be.

Gamora in return had offered to also take a few pictures for him. She took over the camera from him, and snapped images of him while he turned away. A few shots later and some laughs between the both of them over how stupid he probably looked in those pictures, she'd settled on one that she particularly wanted to get printed so much- it was similar to Gamora's staring to the sky, except she loved how beautiful his eyes shone in the setting sun. The green that was usually so strong and charismatic during any battle was now a gentle, light and mild shade of green, resembling fresh leaves in the Spring.

Both of them found a bench to take a seat together, and instead of taking up the whole bench to themselves, Gamora leaned her head against Peter's shoulder, her arm making its way around his waist. In return, his arm was placed around her back and resting on her shoulder. Another couple had walked by them, and asked if they could help both Peter and Gamora take a picture together so they could keep the memory. Both of them agreed and posed for the camera, smiling widely as the camera clicked. Peter thanked the couple for their help.

"No problem, you both are really cute together.'' The guy had responded, giving them a rather friendly smile before walking away with his girlfriend, their arms linked. Gamora could feel her cheeks heat up at the compliment; never in her life did she think she'd be called cute at all.

Both of them spent the rest of their time at the observatory with their hands around each other's waist as both of them did the same by rubbing each other's sides; a sort of comfort gesture that both of them had mutually established was enough to make them happy. The sunset transitioned from the purest of an orange, to a darkening sky, and eventually when the sun was fully down, the remaining streaks of pink and orange began to darken as well.

\-----

With the date to the observatory and a dinner date at a simple, but yet romantic cafe done, the both of them were headed back to the accommodation to rest up before their driver picked them up in the morning to their next location, a place where Peter knew he had to visit, at some point, to get the closure he needed, to perhaps move on with the pain of losing Meredith.

The streets were quiet for a weekend; but considering it was already late (10 pm, to be exact), Peter would've expected the area near the accommodation to have toned down in the activity. His fingers ran over her knuckles and the back of her hand, as both of them walked down the road; dimly lit by the lamp posts. It was a rather quiet walk back, but it was comfortable for them both, so he didn't mind it so much. Gamora didn't mind it either; it allowed her to clear her mind. The trip was going a lot better than she'd expected; him enjoying the bustling city life and her trying new things she hadn't thought she'd ever get to do. 

"So-'' Gamora began, but was interrupted by the sudden drops of snow that began to fall from the sky at a moderate rate. She looked up towards the dark sky, filled with stars, and a bright full moon, and watched as the little crystals fall from the sky. Her eyes widened a little, before turning to look at Peter with a large and dorkish grin spread across her cheeks, as she whispered to him, ''Oh my god, it's snowing.''

Peter let out a soft laugh, his head turning upwards to observe the snowfall, and replying rather softly, ''It really is. Feels like I'm back home with Mum, running in the backyard of our home and playing with the snow.''

Gamora observed Peter as he looked to the sky, watching the snow come down and having some land in between his hair and his beard. He could just see how, through the simple memory of his mother, he'd instantly lost all that toughness to his character, and instead his vulnerability and innocence had come to life. For a moment, both of them stood in the middle of the empty street, under a lamp post, watching the snow come down and landing in layers on the street. It took Peter about a few minutes to return his attention to Gamora's, and that was when Gamora had noticed how different Peter's eyes looked without the tough side in play - much like at the observatory, they were mild, filled with kindness, and a gentle green. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Peter's mild tone rang through, ''What are you looking at me for, sweetheart? You should be enjoying the view of the snowfall, not the view of me.''

''Because you are the view, my Star-Lord.''

It was true. It was right there and then that she'd truly realised how much she was willing to give up from her past - her tough side, especially, just to be able to wake up and see him the first thing in the morning as she awoke, and fall in love with him all over again. It was right there and then she'd truly understood the meaning of love; it wasn't just a way to show off one had a partner, no- it was a lifelong commitment to be able to put all her trust in him, and his in hers, and that even at the most vulnerable of times, instead of leaving each other alone to walk through it alone, they would walk through the problems they had together.

Peter's lips curved a little into a small grin, before pulling Gamora close to him by her waist, and embracing her in his arms. In response to that, she let out a small, child-like laughter, as she snaked her arms around his waist. She was so addicted to his scent, the way his chest was so comfortable, but more importantly his heartbeat. She loved the sound of his heartbeat, especially when he had her close to his chest, because it was so calming, and could easily lull her to a peaceful slumber. Gamora could hear him humming.

I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights,  
I love you, baby; trust in me when I say;  
oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray,  
oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay,  
and let me love you, baby, let me love you.

And just like that, she could feel herself fall in love all over again, for possibly the millionth time, with the man that had changed her life the day they met on Xandar.

"Thank you, Peter, for everything.''


	2. For The Longest Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the beauty that was New York, Peter and Gamora head to Missouri, to finally seek what Peter had come back to Earth for, and in hopes to see a familiar figure that was so important to him, besides his mother.

The morning shined into the room, greeting none other than Gamora, who had been awake for a while to watch the sunrise by herself. The curtains were gently opened, as she stood by the window in nothing more than the thigh-length black satin night robe she had put on the night before going to bed. As the sun rose fully into the sky over the quiet-turned-busy street outside the hotel they'd put up at for the last two days, she turned her attention back to Peter.

Peter was still fully asleep, his body covered in the mountain of white and soft bed linen. Crawling into bed gently, she propped herself up on one arm, so she could watch Peter sleep. For the longest time, this was the most peaceful she had seen him sleep. God almighty was he a beauty even as he slept- the sun was shining down on his soft, brunette curls that were messy from his sleep; his chest peacefully rising and falling; his jawline sharp as ever, and his lips were in a somewhat of an upward curl. Must have been a good dream.

Wanting to perhaps get a little more rest, she moved herself over and closer to him. In unconscious response, all Peter did was to hug her by the waist allowing her to rest against his chest. Gamora sighed in content at the response from him, if only every morning was as easy as this was. She took in the scent that Peter had; this time of the shampoo he had used, the smell of aftershave, and the smell of the clean laundry he was wearing. It seemed to change every time, but all of those were the ones she associated him by. Her breathing began to match Peter's as the rise and fall of her own chest began to sync with his. She had heard that it was a natural thing, when you become so in love and used to being with another, sometimes things become the same in a natural way.

After a few more minutes of nothing but a blissful silence, Peter awoke from his deep slumber, opening his eyes to meet with none other than Gamora's. With a childish grin, he leaned forward to give her a long kiss on the lips, before parting and sighing. ''Good morning 'Mora.''

''Morning, Peter.'' She returned the whisper, as well as a big grin in return for his. ''We have about three hours before the driver comes to get us to the airport and to the next place..''

''Sounds like it's a good time for more cuddles and breakfast in bed...'' He mumbled, pulling her closer into his embrace. Gamora couldn't argue with the idea; she loved the way Peter cuddled her ever-so-gently and would pay anything just to have him do it every night as they slept, and every morning as she awoke from her sleep. 

''I would love that,'' She responded after a moment, getting up and out of the bed for the bathroom.

As Gamora left for the bathroom, Peter got up as well to follow her behind. He leaned himself against the wall as he watched her from behind. The pink ends of her hair fell down her back, and as messy as it was, it curled so beautifully. The sash that kept her satin robe together highlighted her small waist, and because it was only thigh length, he could just see how long those legs of hers were, like it went on for days at a time. Her skin shimmered lightly in mild contrast of the bathroom lights. He could just feel his mouth water at the view, and to distract himself from the potential drooling and an embarrassing case of a wet dream, he coughed and spoke, ''I left the breakfast tag on the door last night. It's free breakfast. Chose pancakes and waffles with fruit and honey. Got some tea as well. Think you'll like it.'' 

Gamora could visibly see the effect of her robe on Peter when she turned around to look at him. It had left him a little speechless, completely unable to even form long sentences. She smirked to herself. ''I think I will. Not as much as I enjoy this though.'' 

With that last word, she turned to Peter and walked over to him, pulling him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him, full of passion and love as her hands positioned themselves on each side of his face. It made Peter yelp a little in shock, but he did respond back by allowing her to straddle him as he held her by her waist, supporting her and in the midst of a passionate-turned-heated kiss. Leaving the bathroom, he walked to the bed and lay her down, their lips still interlocked. Her hands made their way to his brunette locks, and his hands were on her thighs as they continued the moment. As the moment continued, Peter's lips began to trail down, peppering Gamora's neck with soft kisses as she tilted her head to give him more to work with. He began to suck the skin covering her collarbone, leaving a faint hickey there. Both knew they'd had to let go before it got too far, but neither really gave two damns. Peter was about this close to undoing her sash when-

''Ring!'' went the doorbell, earning a groan from Peter as he reluctantly pulled away from Gamora. He rolled his eyes to her and went to get the door, so much for privacy.

All Gamora could do was get up with laughter as she anticipated what was to come for the rest of the day. 

She had a feeling it was going to be a long one.

\----------

 

The plane ride to their next location was a rather fast one of about 5 hours. Granted the ride hadn't been smooth, but Gamora and Peter had been easily excited by the view they'd gotten from the window of the clouds that passed below them. They were pure white, soft and fluffy, reminding Peter of the soft cotton candy that he'd eaten at a school fair decades ago. It was a sweet treat he'd remembered from his childhood, and he longed to have a taste of it again sometime soon.

Both of them were greeted by the driver Agent Hill had arranged for them, and he drove them from the airport to the place where Peter's hometown was located.

St Charles, Missouri.

The driver had dropped them off at a house, upon Peter's request and his directions (which he's managed to trace, thanks to Agent Hill). The house sat in a peaceful neighborhood, with a fully functional garage. Somehow, he hoped the car that Meredith used to drive was still there. For a few moments, he couldn't bring himself to approach the house and knock on the door.

Gamora stood with him by the road, watching and observing his movements. She knew very well that he was panicking inside, despite the tough image he was putting up, and completely unsure of whether or not his loved one would even remember and accept him anymore after decades of being gone. Letting go of her luggage bag, she reached over to lock fingers with him, rubbing her thumb over the back of his palm and knuckles gently in hopes of soothing his anxiety. Both of them remained in a silence, neither of them being able to form any words as they continued to look at the house. It was just the way Peter had remembered the house to be, a small and humble home, with a garage for Meredith's beloved car, and a backyard that Peter made so many memories in.

''This is it,'' Peter mumbled, staring at the house in front of him. He couldn't believe this sight. 20 over years of his life in the stars and never did he once consider this even remotely possible; and as much as he wanted this, he was afraid. Things had gradually become so foreign to him and this was one of them. This was the last family member of his that he clearly knew would most likely be still alive, even after so long. As much as he wanted to spend this trip ignoring the pain, it would be evading the purpose of even coming back to Earth, which was to seek the closure he so badly hoped for all this years for the death of his mother, which was only made worse by Ego. 

Gamora knew that tone he spoke in; it was a rare moment of hesitation for him. But she could easily understand; how could she force him to approach the person you last had contact with after 20 years and not be afraid to have already been forgotten by them, or fear the lack of acknowledgement? She stayed silent for a moment, contemplating all these thoughts, before turning to Peter. ''I'll be here for you if you need me, okay? We have all day to do this.''

His gaze turned to focus on Gamora, which he returned the words with nothing but a silent smile, accompanied by the feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. His free hand slipped into his leather jacket, taking a picture out of it. In it was none other than Peter when he was a young child, standing in front of a car with someone else, his eyes so full of purity. Peter looked at the yellowing picture, running his hand over the faces present in the picture. It was one of the only few images he had left on him when he had been abducted in 1988. He made a mental note to ask for more of these pictures if things went smoothly.

''Now or never,'' he breathed in and out, letting go of her hand and pulling the luggage behind him. Gamora followed rather nervously. As they made their way to the door, Peter recalled faintly that there had been nothing but a door knocker, and when he did find it, he picked the handle up and hit it against the door with force. It felt familiar, doing this- whenever Meredith had picked him up from school, he would always run to knock the door, just like this, and someone would respond. Peter faithfully hoped for that someone to come to the door again like he had always done.

His hope came true. The door opened to a reveal a man, presumably in his late seventies. He wore an old fashioned checkered flannel, casual pants, and had white hair that matched his eyebrows. His green eyes, just like Peter's very own, looked at Peter for a moment, before speaking in the tone Peter had so vaguely remembered his voice to be. ''What could I do for you?''

''G-Grandpa.'' Peter whispered, reaching forward to show the other the picture he held in his hand; the one of Peter and his grandfather, in hopes that he'd remember the day they took the photo, ''It's me. Peter Jason Quill. Your grandson.''

''....Peter....? O-oh my god, you-you're alive...'' 

''I am.''

''I thought you died all those years ago.''

''Too strong a spirit to die am I? Just like Ma had said.''

''She definitely meant that.''

Both men quietly chuckle at that, before Peter spoke again in a raspy voice; tears evident in his eyes as a lump began to form in his throat. ''I miss Ma.''

''Believe me, so do I, Peter. And I'm sure she's been watchin' over you.''

''And I'm sure she'd been doing the same for you too.''

\----------

Peter sat by himself in the middle of what had used to be his bedroom.

It had been kept the way it was all those years ago. The walls were a fading shade of blue, matched with wooden furniture pieces and his double bed that had seemed untouched. Surprisingly; the room was clean and spotless, clear of any dust and the double bed still remained in good shape, which he and Gamora would be using. As he looked around the room, his attention was taken by the glow pieces on the ceiling. He'd stuck the star-shaped glow pieces there, and each night that he couldn't sleep, he would stare at them as they glowed in the darkness, imagining a life among the stars if he'd ever get the chance to explore it. He laughed at that memory; how ironic that it sort of came true through his abduction, and was more than just exploring. Who knew he'd become a Guardian among a group of mismatched personalities? It still left him puzzled, but that, he figured, would be a question to think about for another time.

Peter snapped out of his daze when he heard a low cough from the door, and he turned to see Grandpa Quill standing there. For a moment, he didn't know what to say. When he finally figured out what to even say, quietly his voice rang out to the other, ''You kept everything the way it was since I was last here.'' 

''Could never find the strength to throw away anything that reminded me of my precious girl and you. Her beloved Ford Mustang is still in the garage too. Her things are still kept in her room. Thought you might wanna, you know, look over some stuff and see if there's anything you'd want to take,'' he responded, making his way over to the bed and sitting down on it, ''Never thought'd I'd see my grandson grow up from a skimpy boy all those years ago, to this handsome gentleman. Can't believe you're in your thirties now. Time sure flies.''

''It sure does,'' He mused, laughing in a low tone together with his grandfather, before speaking back up again to him. ''Things have sure changed since I last set foot on Earth.''

''What made you want to come back?'' Grandpa Quill question, watching Peter from where he sat. Peter let out a soft sigh, not really knowing where to begin. What would he even say when he found out his beloved daughter's death was just another plan to get his son without distraction for the plan of his expansion? And what would he say if he knew that Peter had dozens upon dozens of unnamed half-siblings because of his father's plan? He shuddered to even think about the explanation, much less the response.

''I guess I just....wanted to seek some form of closure, for Ma's death, and to see if you were still alive, and if I could get in contact with you with hopes you were alive.''

''It's been hard on you about Meredith's death hasn't it?''

''I was almost....over it, till I meet that bastard that calls himself my father. Turns out that I was a half human and Celestial hybrid, and he wanted me not so he could have a son, but because I had powers that he wanted as celestials.'' Peter shivered completely at the memory of the whole ordeal back on Ego's planet- his friends, one by one wrapped in rock and debris as his body was lifted from the ground by the blue energy in the root systems, losing any last energy left, to the point when he watched Ego turn to dust in his hands, and his hands no longer held the celestial powers, or so he had believed.

Grandpa Quill fell silent, unable to say anything about that. He'd never liked Meredith's choice of a boyfriend anyway, but he couldn't believe he was a bastard, much less the fact that he would abandon the one who loved him so much that even on her death bed, she was still all smiles thinking about him. ''Did he say anything about Meredith?''

''Said he loved her dearly, and was the first time he ever felt that way. Beginnin' to think that's a blatant lie. I'll explain another time,'' Peter looked up to Grandpa Quill, not really in the mood to tell him what he had done to Meredith. Not today. Not when they've just reunited like this.

The room fell into a silence, the soft lace curtain blowing inwards from the windows as the winter breeze blew in gently. He could hear the radio playing from the Living room, just like he remembered of it. The radio was the way Meredith fell in love with music, Grandpa Quill told him, when she was a mere child like Peter had been. She'd dance to the songs while playing, and hum them while doing her daily work. Life was a lot easier back then than now. Her heart was filled with nothing but gentle and upbeat tunes that made her feet tap, and her lips hum to the tunes. She was a simple lady like that. 

After a long silence from both of them, Grandpa Quill spoke up. ''Can't help but still feel like Meredith's heart still exists in the walls of this very home.''

''Her happiness still remains in both of our hearts. I lost that walkman and second mix-tape she'd given to me all those years ago in '88. Bastard father crushed it the second one. A friend of mine found a device called a Zune, so that'll have to do.''

''I'm sorry he crushed it, Peter. I know how much it meant to you. The last thing you had on you to remind you of your mother, too.'' 

''I guess that's why I decided to come back. Wanted to seek the closure I needed.''

''You're always welcome back no matter the reason for it,'' Grandpa Quill whispered, his eyes going mildly teary. As he wiped his tears, Peter got to his knees and hugged his grandfather gently, hoping that this feeling would never die; the feeling of being wanted by people he so loved, the feeling of family.

The radio downstairs began to play a familiar Billy Joel tune he had heard before, but it was only vaguely familiar to him since it had been years since he last heard it. The soothing acapella filled the room, and soon came Billy Joel's voice, a rustic charm to it.

...Once I thought my innocence was gone,  
now I know that happiness goes on.  
That's where you found me;  
when you put your arms around me,  
I haven't been there for the longest time.

The song continued to play out, as Peter let himself go from the hug. With a grin, both men head to the living room together, both hoping to talk over a cup of tea, and perhaps to talk over it more, as the winter sun began to set at four thirty in the cold afternoon.

\----------

The grass had been cut, Peter knows, as he lies down on it; his Zune in one hand and his earbuds in his ears. The Zune was playing the same tune that had played over the radio earlier. As the sound of finger clicking and the voices filled his ears, his gaze was stuck to the sky. He wasn't used to seeing stars from this perspective- they were small, but still glowed so brightly, alongside with the full moon. Because they were staying in a dimly lit region, the stars were easily visible as compared to the sky he had seen in New York. He could easily form the constellations. Peter's taken back to when he and Meredith would just do this before bed; the walkman shared between them both as the songs on the various mix-tapes blared into their ears. Silly conversations would happen, and sometimes they'd danced together.

It took a while for Peter to notice that Gamora had taken a place beside him and lay herself next to him on the grass, as well as take one of his earbuds and put it in her ear to listen to the tunes. Grandpa Quill had opted to head to bed early, stating he was exhausted, and left the two of them alone. As both of them lay together in silence, Peter's thoughts filled his mind, not really having any answers to any of them, nor did he know what to say to Gamora.

''Penny for your thoughts Peter?'' Gamora's voice rang through; as he turned to look at Gamora from his angle.

''Feels like I'm back in the 80s, with Ma, lying right here and listening to the walkman. Except now it's you, and a Zune.''

''Feels different huh?''

''Truthfully? Not really. It feels like nothing has changed in this home. It's like I remembered of it. Pops said her car was still in the garage. Maybe we could go take a ride tomorrow,'' He suggested, grinning widely as he lay an arm under Gamora's head and pulling her closer to his embrace.

''That sounds good to me,'' She mumbled, snuggling closer to his chest as, like usual, his hand found its way to her hair as he combed the soft locks, ''The stars look so different from this view.''

''Do you know what constellations are?'' Peter questioned her, chuckling a little at her head shake as a reply, before pointing out to one of the many constellations that have formed in the night sky. ''It's when the stars align to form shapes. Like that one, that's Aries, one of the star signs.''

''How many of these do you know?'' Gamora raised an eyebrow at him, but her lips tugged upwards as well.

''I know a few of the common ones. Read them as a kid and Ma told me about them. That's Orion. Most common and visible from anywhere on Earth.''

Gamora finds herself rather amused at his knowledge, laughing and teasing him, ''No wonder they call you Star-Lord.''

''Haha, funny. Like I mentioned, my Ma gave me that name. Kept it as an outlaw name.'' 

Both Gamora and Peter didn't have much else to say, really, but Peter, once again, found himself looking at Gamora as her attention remained on the blanket of stars in the sky. He took his time to observe his features- her silver linings on her cheeks and forehead, her emerald lips, and the way her hair just beautifully framed all of that. Her brown eyes were like the leaves of autumn that he so vaguely recalled from his childhood. They held no pain or worry no longer like she had months prior; instead they held innocence and love. And that itself made him feel happy inside, knowing that his job as her partner had been fulfilled; to help her break her demons and move on from the pain Thanos had inflicted upon her for the many years she remained under him.

''I'm probably the luckiest man alive.'' He whispers to himself in a low tone, briefly catching Gamora's attention as she once again raised an eyebrow to his words. ''I'm lucky because my girlfriend can kick ass, but she's a true softie inside. And also because she loves me.''

If it was even possible, Peter thinks, Gamora's smile grew even wider across her cheeks, as she whispered back, ''I am probably the luckiest woman alive, too, because my boyfriend is such a dork, and he loves me for everything.''

''You're so corny.''

''Says the one who dances to love songs on the flight deck by himself,'' She teased, laughing as Peter widens his eyes.

''Wait, since when did you catch me do that?!''

''Like, multiple times already! You never noticed me there!''

''Speaking of dancing,'' he got up, attempting to change the topic, ''Dance with me?''

''I don't see why not.'' Gamora nods, getting up as well and moving over to him. Her left hand wraps holds his shoulder gently, as her right reaches out to hold his left. For some reason, the Zune was playing the soft tune of Bring It On Home To Me, but unlike the last time they had happened to dance to this song, their movements were a lot more fluid than the mildly awkward close eye contact they had. Green and brown eyes met as they looked at each other, each pair filled with nothing but utmost love for each other; their smiles going along with it to match. Both of them swayed gently in the mild breeze that blew and the background sounds of the hi-hat in the song, much like Meredith and Peter had done all those years ago.

''Believe it or not, Ma was the one who taught me how to dance with a girl,'' He tells her in a whispered tone, earning a low chuckle in return.

''Of course it was. Who else would've done so? Though I must say she's done a good job.'' Gamora laughs along, still swaying as she gazed into his eyes.

You know I'll always, be your slave,  
'till I'm buried, buried in my grave.  
Oh, honey bring it to me;  
bring your sweet loving,  
bring it on home to me.

Somehow, these lyrics stuck in her mind, and the song resonated with her ever since Ego's Planet, like it was a metaphor for her love for Peter. She was willing to do so much more than she'd ever dreamt of being capable of to see him be happy for the rest of his life, even if it meant having to kill. Initially, that scared her. But after coming to terms with her emotions, she reminded herself that she was capable of these emotions too, and she didn't have to be afraid of them as it was only natural. And so she knows them well.

''These lyrics....I've never noticed how much they relate to the both of us,'' Gamora muses to Peter, clearly still stuck in her thoughts as well as trying to formulate her words.

''You know I'd die to protect you and see you smile everyday.'' he answered her, stroking her cheeks as the swaying came to a gradual stop. She gave him a soft smile, before leaning closer to him and kissing him on the lips, and embracing him.

''Gamora....I've never said this, but thank you for convincing me to come back to Earth, and even opting to follow me. It's....helped me with some of that grief,'' He sighed into her hair, taking in the scent of her wash. Really, had it not been for her, he wouldn't have ever thought of doing this, much less even execute this plan. And he was so grateful, because she had given him the strength to face his grandfather after so long.

''It's the very least I could've done as a partner.'' 

''And I love you for everything.''

''So do I, Peter.''

As the silence surrounds them, each of them realise, nothing means more to them than each other and their families they've painstakingly formed- for Peter, it also included his Grandfather. Gamora never really knew what family was supposed to be like, but the Guardians had done it for her in the most unconventional of ways. And she'd been introduced to love. That's what she appreciated out of everything that had taken place in the last few months of her life. As for Peter, he knew many things that he had now didn't come easy, but it took a lot of his courage to come to terms with things and he was just so glad he'd taken the chance. Although the closure wasn't fully filled as of yet, since they'd just arrived in the afternoon, he felt more at ease where he could feel the presence of Meredith's soul and spirit, in literally every corner of the house and whatever he did. And that mattered more than just the closure. He had desired for nothing more than to be somewhere that felt so much like the times he had spent with Meredith and his Grandfather.

Looking up to the stars, he notices a meteor pass by, and then proceeded by even more. It's a meteor shower, he recalls, as he tells Gamora, ''Look up to the sky.''

She does as she's told, and what Gamora sees leaves her in awe, watching each meteor go by one by one. ''A meteor shower. I've not seen this in a long time,'' Her eyes are glued to the view of the sky, as one by one the meteors left a streak as they went by, littering the sky with multiple of them at each time. The sky was filled with nothing but the beauty of white streaks that represented meteors.

''I wish,"' He begins,''for nothing more than to be able to have this life for the rest of my days, and for Ma's presence to stay with both Grandpa and I.'' Peter whispers as he embraces Gamora from behind, his arms snaking around her slender waist, and his head resting above hers. A chuckle leaves her lips as she wraps her fingers around his hands, staying silent to watch the night sky light up from the meteors. The Zune was now playing I Want to Know What Love Is' by Foreigner, the soft singing filling the air.

I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me;  
I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me;  
I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me;  
And I wanna to feel; I wanna feel what love is;  
And I know, I know you can show me.

Gamora whispers back to Peter, ''I wish for the same thing as well, and for your Ma to know that her boy is extraordinary.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> ''For The Longest Time'' - Billy Joel, 1983  
> ''Bring It on Home to Me'' - Sam Cooke, 1963  
> ''I Want To Know what Love Is'' - Foreigner, 1984
> 
> This chapter may not have been my best and I sincerely apologise for it. But the finale comes next week! Get ready for next week's finale!

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for this chapter listed below!  
> \- Michael Jackson, ''Beat It'', 1982 [mentioned]  
> \- Kenny Loggins, ''Footloose'', 1984 [mentioned]  
> \- MC Hammer, ''Can't Touch This'', 1990 [mentioned]  
> \- Frankie Valli, ''Can't Take My Eyes Off of You'', 1967
> 
> The next chapter will be updated by next week, and the last chapter will be updated 2 weeks from now. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. With that, thank you for reading ♡


End file.
